


motivator, baby

by LasciviousRoyalty (Voidromeda)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cisgender, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/LasciviousRoyalty
Summary: Veronica is struggling to answer her homework for the next day, having an unfortunate brain block thanks to working too hard. J.D decides to pop in and help act as a... means of motivating her through her block.





	motivator, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3 in the morning, stayed awake for an hour, then sent my friend "Lesbian J.D and bisexual Veronica" on discord appropro of nothing. She is asleep. It is currently 7:23 AM and this took me three hours to finish.

There are many a times when someone might find their brain completely incapable of working. During art, or writing, or other normally creative endeavours – and it is of Victoria’s misfortune that she finds her brain stalling while she is trying to do her homework. Homework that is due tomorrow, first period may she add, and she is quite stuck. The worksheets stare back at her, accusatory yet patient, and she feels almost ridiculous to think the paper is mocking her.

Yet the answers will not come to her, and the lines underneath the questions stay absolutely blank. She writes and erases the same word over and over again until the page looks like an absolute mess, and Veronica runs her hands through her hair then lets out a long, heavy sigh.

A click to the right makes her jolt, her head snapping over so fast it gives her whiplash, and she tries not to make her relief so obvious when J.D’s head pops up out the window, a smirk on her face as she says, “greetings and salutations.” she gives a two-fingered salute before she climbs in, her movements as sleek as a snake as she sneaks her tall, lithe body in, and slinks her way over to the bed and makes herself at home in Veronica’s room.

“J.D,” Veronica says with faux exasperation, a smile tugging on her face as she sets her pencil down and slides her way over to her girlfriend, trying to fight back the urge to just lay on her and fall asleep, “you can’t keep coming in through my window. My parents would love to have you visit in through the front.”

A rough, calloused hand settles itself on her head, long fingers curling into the strands and then drag themselves down, and Veronica’s heart beats a thousand miles a second as J.D cups the back of her head soon enough. “Don’t think parents from Sherwood, Ohio would appreciate a gal stealing away their little girl, instead of a nice, respectable boy.”

“I’m sure they’d just think you’re coming to hang out, like the Heathers.” Veronica tries, even as her gaze falls onto J.D’s smirking lips instead of her eyes, her fingers curling into her palms as she feels the tug on her head to bring her closer, “we can play croquet –”

“It’d be hard to play strip croquet if they’re there.” J.D quips absentmindedly and Veronica tries not to gasp too loudly as she smacks the other girl’s chest, though she is quick to bite her lower lip to fight back her laughter when J.D feigns being hurt. “I’m an honest kinda gal, Veronica. I don’t play croquet if it isn’t to throw clothes all over the grass.”

She chews on her lower lip a little before finally giving in to her urge to crawl up on J.D, her movements dislodging the hand in her hair, and she is quick to tug J.D’s arms out of her trench coat and to let it fall back onto her bed. “So you didn’t come here with pure intentions? Colour me shocked, J.D.”

There is a brief moment where J.D rolls her eyes and looks to the side, the smirk growing ever wider on her face, and she draws her knees up to trap Veronica into her lap a bit more before she finally sits up proper. She jimmies back while wrapping her arms around Veronica, pressing her closer to her, and her breath hitches as J.D surrounds her.

The smell of smoke and cherry emanates from her in waves, of leather and gunpowder, and Veronica finds herself leaning in instinctively and J.D is nothing if not a woman of action. She seals their lips together immediately, her hands moving down from Veronica’s back to cup her ass, and her tongue presses past her lips the moment they part even for a second of an exhale.

She gasps then moans into the kiss, letting J.D dictate the pace like she is wont to do – kissing like hellfire and tasting of the ashes of it, the taste almost enough to drive her away yet it drags her in all the same, and Veronica finds herself regretting it when she breaks the kiss off to breathe.

“To answer your question,” J.D says breathlessly, her lips shining with Veronica’s lip-gloss, “I came here to check up on my girlfriend and to give her a nice time… especially when my girlfriend’s still in a skirt, little miss hard worker.”  as though to make some sort of point, her hands slide underneath her skirt to cup at her ass proper and squeeze, and Veronica jolts.

Her panties are in the way, sure, but that only proves a brief hindrance for J.D before her fingers slip underneath and her nails drag across her skin to leave glaring, unseen red marks. “You are a predictable woman, J.D.” Veronica says, her tongue pressing into her cheek when J.D raises an eyebrow at her, though she is quick to lose the cheekiness when her girlfriend slides her hand in front and slips a finger in between her folds.

“And you’re desperate, Veronica Sawyer.” she says and she doesn’t give Veronica a chance to respond when she slides her fingers up, stroking her wet inner labia, and she shivers as she feels the ghost of a touch against her already swollen clit. “But this isn’t what I had in mind.”

All too abruptly, J.D’s hands retreat from where she needs them most, and Veronica is given a second – or two – to collect herself again just so that she can glare at her far too smug girlfriend. “Then what did you have in mind?” she manages to sound somewhat presentable when she presents the question, though she almost regrets it when she sees the glint in J.D’s eyes.

Those very same eyes then drift over to Veronica’s desk and back to her, and she huffs before she is standing up while still carrying her in her arms. She tries not to squeal as J.D manages to carry her with some difficulty, her arms straining with Veronica’s weight, and she bites her lower lip to hold back her laughter as she is put back onto her chair.

The laughter stops abruptly when J.D tries to settle underneath her desk, having to struggle to fit herself down there thanks to her long limbs, and her hands are like brands as she grabs Veronica’s thighs and tugs her closer to her desk. “I saw you strugglin’ earlier, trying to be a good girl.” she rolls Veronica’s skirt up then hooks her fingers into her panties, stopping only to admire the little wet stain making them stick to her lips, and she fights back the urge to slam her legs together.

It isn’t like she can with J.D making herself at home between her legs, the best she can do is just endure the embarrassment of her stare. She gasps in surprise when she feels a kiss against her covered clit, a tongue dipping in between her hidden lips just to taste her through the stained cloth, and Veronica chews on her lower lip.

“See me as a motivator, baby.” is the only thing she says before she finally drags her panties down and lifts Veronica’s legs up onto her shoulders, her face burying in between her thighs, and she tries to fight back a whimper when she feels J.D’s tongue flatten and drag in between her lips.

She shakily grabs at her pencil again, straightening out her worksheets and her unfinished essays so that she can work on them, and she stiffens up when J.D drags her tongue down slowly, tasting her slickness, and she breathes in and out slowly to try and focus. She taps her pencil on the edge of the paper, her muscles tensing up when J.D nuzzles her inner thigh and bites down hard enough to leave a mark, and Veronica tries not to be too loud and manages to let free a long sigh from the bite. She shifts side to side, trying to get comfortable, and J.D yanks her back close again to give her a wet kiss on the lips again, and she can almost imagine the grin dancing on her smug face.

Trying her hardest to focus on homework, Veronica goes back to staring at the question, struggling to focus when J.D brings one hand down to spread her lips with the V of her fingers, her tongue dipping in to slowly stroke along her slit. She drags the slick muscle torturously over her dripping hole, up to the U around her clit, and she clamps her lips around the red, swollen bud to gently suck.

Her tongue circles around her swollen clit, flicking it gently, and Veronica writhes in her seat as J.D continues sucking. Her thighs tremble atop J.D shoulders and then clamp around her head, trying to keep her as close as possible. Her hips roll up into her face, grinding against her lips and she bites down, hard, on her lower lip to the point of almost bleeding.

Slickness spreads all across J.D’s face, dripping down her chin as she goes back to lapping enthusiastically at her hole, her fingers digging into the meat of her thighs again, and she can feel herself throbbing with each swipe of the tongue. It is actually sinful how good J.D is with her mouth, and Veronica has to focus super hard on her homework as a playful ‘fuck you’ to the woman between her legs.

She feels the way her shoulders move, feels the kiss on her labia, the hunger in her movements as J.D continues to taste her, lick her, and Veronica feels overwhelmingly hot as she tries not to be too loud. She doesn’t need her mother walking in on what she is doing, on what J.D is doing with that wonderful, smoker’s mouth of hers, but still she lets slip a soft moan when J.D finally lets one hand come up to press two fingers into her need.

They slide in easily, her vagina already used to taking those two – and more – fingers, and J.D backs away slightly so that she can give herself a break while still letting Veronica feel her dark, heavy breaths. A glance downwards lets her know that J.D’s free hand is underneath the waistband of her own pants and underwear, playing with and pleasuring herself at the same time that Veronica’s hole swallows her fingers up eagerly.

“You’re always so open for me,” J.D moans out into her, her voice guttural and deep with want, “so welcoming for me… it makes me want to tease you for hours, just to see how long you can last.” it amazes Veronica how coherent J.D is when she is struggling to keep her own composure, especially when those fingers crook just right and press up against her little spot and rub relentlessly against it.

She almost thrashes in place, the only thing stopping her being the fact that she can clamp her legs around J.D’s head again and grind into her fingers, her face when that mouth settles back onto her clit just to torture her more. The rough pads of her fingertips massage at her spot, over and over, sending electric shocks all across her nerves, and sending her higher and higher to climax.

The edge is so appealingly close, the only thing that J.D has to do is keep going and Veronica is going to –

Her mouth falls open in a silent scream, her back arches, her head falls back, and her walls tighten up around J.D’s fingers while her hips stutter forward intermittently as she finally climaxes. J.D backs up just enough so that she squirts on her face, her neck, and stains her shirt with her cum, and Veronica slumps into her seat.

The papers on her desk are a mess, her hands moving without her realising all the while that J.D is pleasuring her, and Veronica flushes as she takes in the state of her desk. The flush on her cheeks only get worse when she pushes her chair back and J.D stands up just to reveal how soaked she is, her fingers still dripping, and Veronica gapes as her girlfriend puts her fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean.

“J.D!” Veronica says as she grabs her eraser and throws it at her girlfriend, huffing when she dodges it. “Get out of here, you devil. I have to finish my homework!”

She gets a chuckle and a two-fingered salute before J.D is wiping her face clean and then grabbing her coat. She gives Veronica one last wave before she climbs out through the window again, and she steps away after J.D is gone just to quickly clean up and get new panties. Surprisingly, she finds herself able to remember and think up of answers when she sits back down to do her homework again and she sits there, stumped, as to the fact that J.D’s method… worked.

There is no way she is going to tell her though. No need to give her further reason to torment her like that again.

[J.D still ends up knowing in the end anyway, because of course she does.]

**Author's Note:**

> [ Pillowfort. ](https://www.pillowfort.social/transistor) | [ Tumblr. ](https://transistories.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/EmptyHeartLover)
> 
> If you're interested in finding me, I am in those links up above.


End file.
